


M&Ms and US Open

by SportyMari



Series: The Tennis Children Club [6]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Dominic is moody, M&Ms, Stef and Sascha are stupid, They are all children, US Open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: The aftermath of the US Open First Round.





	M&Ms and US Open

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out longer than I had anticipated. Sorry not sorry. Pls don’t kill me. I’m just the messenger. My brain is at fault. I swear

“STEFANOS!! ARE YOU OKAY? OH MY GOD I COULDN’T BELIEVE WHAT I SAW!” Alex quite literally threw himself at the Greek, who had been sleeping peacefully with his legs on the couch. 

“I was until you jumped on me”

“Oh sorry. I’ll get up”

“Did I say that I hated it? No. Now get back over here Alex” Stefanos pulled Alex back onto his chest. Nick chuckled and passed Stef his water bottle. Dominic walked past the living room and rolled his eyes at what he saw. 

“Guys, he isn’t dead” 

“We know but Alex wanted to buy Stef some things to help cheer him up” Sascha shrugged.

“Some things? It’s like a toy store threw up in the living room” Denis said as he walked into the house and into the kitchen.

“Stef, I’m so sorry you got hurt” Felix said as he walked in behind Denis. 

“It’s fine Felix. It’s the price for being a tennis player.”

“Another price is playing against a great friend and somehow losing”

“I’m telling you Felix, we’ll be playing against each other a lot” Denis threw an apple at Felix’s head. Felix easily caught it and took a bite before throwing it back. 

“I feel like we are some sort of family living together at this point” Sascha said as he walked back into the living room from where he had been in the room they’d turned into the gaming room.

“Well this is one dysfunctional family if you ask me” Alex spoke up from his spot on Stefanos.

Nick, Sascha, Stefanos, Dominic, Felix, and Denis agreed.

“Perks of being the young players, rivalries aren’t as bad and we can still get along somewhat well” Nick said messing up Stef’s hair.

“Plus we get along because of how close in age we all are” Stef added before glaring at Nick and smacking his hand away. 

“Hey! Nick! That’s my job douche” Alex lazily glared at Nick, tried messing up Stef’s hair again. 

“What are we watching tonight” Felix asked trying to ignore the mini Aussie fight over Stef on the couch. 

“The highlights of Stef’s match” Denis answered quickly and ducked out of the way of the fluffy pillow that came flying at him. 

“To be completely honest, I could not stop cracking up at our sweet Greek getting angry at the chair umpire” Dominic smirked at Stef, who glared half heartedly at him. 

“That was the main highlight of the first round in all our matches. Stefanos Tsitispas loses his patience with French Umpire” 

“He has something against me and and my team” 

“We know boo” Alex hugged Stef tightly. 

“Don’t worry. If he watches over your next match, we’ll avenge you”

“He gave me a warning for time wasting when I couldn’t walk properly” Stef kept arguing. The other boys looked at each other and pulled Stef into a group hug.

“He is a stupid person” Nick whispered into Stef’s ear.

“He’s a French weirdo” Sascha added.

“Why do the bad things always happen to me? Sascha got through, Denis got through, Alex got through” 

“Because we’re better than you? OW FELIX THAT HURT” Denis glared at his best friend. 

“Be nice! Stef is a fragile person. We don’t need him turning into a Greek God of wrath”

“He already is a Greek god of wrath” Stefanos whispered, thinking no one else could hear him. Nick and Sascha exchanges looks and peeled slowly away from the rest of the pack.

They walked into the gaming room, knowing the others wouldn’t be following for a bit longer.

“We need to do something. He’s hurting even if he won’t say he is” Sascha said leaning one one of the beanbags.

“What do you suggest we do then?”

“Well New York City is big. We could go to the M&M store or get pizza. None of us have matches until Alex’s this afternoon and then your doubles match tonight.”

“Are we watching Roger’s and Novak’s matches? I think Stef, Denis, Felix, and Alex are planning on going to at least Roger’s match today” 

“Yeah we can go to Roger’s match” 

“Let’s take our kids to the M&M store. They all need a distraction” and Sascha and Nick went back to where the others were now sitting and watching a movie.

“EVERYONE GET UP! WE ARE GOING SHOPPING FOR CANDY”

“YAY! Let’s go! Let’s go” Alex jumped up and onto Nick’s back. The others laughed but got up nonetheless and followed the others outside and went to the cars. 

Stefanos, Sascha, Alex, and Nick went in Sascha’s rental car. Denis took Felix and Dominic in his car. 

Not even 20 minutes into the trip, Felix was starting to annoy Denis.

“Are we there yet? Huh, no we aren’t there. Are we there yet? No. Are we there yet? Nope. When are we going to be there?”

“Sometimes I forget how you annoying you can be.”

“I take a lot of offense to that” 

“Good. Now can you zip it? I’m trying to sleep back here” came the deep voice of a very tired Dominic Thiem. 

“Isn’t your flight later today?” 

“Yes why?”

“Sleep on the plane”

“I will kick your seat Felix!”

“No you won’t”

“Why not?”

“Because we are here” 

“Where is the other car?” Denis said as soon as the three got out the car and walked out outside of the parking garage. They all looked up, down, left, and right. Nothing. The others hadn’t arrived yet.

We now go to where the idiots were:

“STEFANOS SIT BACK” Sascha yelled

“OH MY GOD! YOU CAN TOTALLY SEE PAST ME!”

“WILL YOU TWO SHUT IT?!” 

“YOU SHUT IT NICK!”

Alex was playing a game on his phone completely ignoring the other three. 

“This has been going on for a while. How come we aren’t there yet?”

“Because I was following Denis’ car and now I’ve lost him” 

“Sascha, how hard is it to find one M&M store? ESPECIALLY ONE AS BIG AS THIS ONE!” Stefanos slapped the back of his head.

“Found it” Nick announced and pointed to the building directly in front of the car.

“Oh oh oh! I found the other three” Alex kept pointing at the three people walking out of a public garage. 

“How the hell do you know it’s them” Sascha asked. Stef and Alex looked at him like he’d grown another head. 

“Denis is wearing his leather jacket and skinny jeans and Felix has on an Avenger graphic sweatshirt and DC comics pants” Alex replied.

“Domi is wearing gray sweat pants and a tank top with his black baseball cap on” Stefanos added.

“I’m not even going to ask how you two memorized what everyone is wearing” Nick looked at Alex as if he’d actually been the one to grow the extra head. Sascha was trying not to laugh and was instead focusing on parking in the garage. 

He finally found parking (coincidentally next to Denis’ car) and the remaining four exited the car to catch up with their friends, who had impatiently already gone into the store.

“I going to get so many things” Alex announces before hopping (not kidding) to the M&M Wall. Nick scoffed but went after him.

“Sascha what’s your shirt size” Stefanos pulled Sascha to the escalators.

“Large?”

“Nick’s?”

“Large as well”

“Two mediums, 5 larges. Cool!” They got to the top and the two went to shirt area. Well Stef went to where the shirts were, Sascha got half dragged there. 

Stef picked out a red shirt for Denis, brown for Dominic, yellow for Felix, blue for Sascha, green for Alex, orange for Nick, and pink for himself. Sascha has somehow snuck past the Greek and gotten some keychains with everyone’s name except Stefanos’ so he was getting it custom made. He was planning on picking it up later. 

“You got what you needed?”

“Honestly I wanted some more things but yeah”

“Stef, go get whatever you want. We came here for mostly you anyway”

“I don’t want to”

“You may not want to but you won’t be back for a while” 

“Yeah you’re right”

“Go. I’ll pay for these and maybe a few more souvenirs”

“Thanks Sascha. I knew there was a reason I kept you around” 

“Go you big oaf” Sascha pushed him away but laughed as he saw his friend go straight for the stuffed toys.

“You really care about him” a voice came from behind Sascha, scaring him so much he dropped everything he has been holding.

“Jesus Christ! Novak don’t do that!”

“Hahahaha sorry Sascha”

“What are you doing here?”

“My kids wanted to come here so imagine my surprise when I saw your car and Denis Shapovalov’s car in the same garage we parked in”

“Is that really a surprise?”

“No but I was more shocked it took you boys this long to decide to come here”

“Stef, Domi, and Felix needed the distraction”

“Oh so now he’s Stef?”

“Are you part of the media?”

“No?”

“Then he’s Stef not Tsitsipas. He’s one of my friends not my rival”

“I FOUND ALEX” Novak and Sascha heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like Denis’ yelled. Suddenly Sascha found a weight added to his back. 

“Hi” Alex waved at Novak, before turning to Sascha. “Where is my Greek bro?”

“He went to get more things”

“Okay we’ll leave after you’re done paying for your boyfriend’s souvenirs” Domi snickered before being hit with a keychain.

“That hurt!”

“Good! He’s not my boyfriend”

“Who’s not your boyfriend?” Stef came up from behind Novak with an innocent look on his face. 

“No one”

“Oh okay”

“He meant yet. You’re not his boyfriend yet” Felix smirked as they all saw Sascha got rigid and Stef blush.

“You want me to be your boyfriend Sasch?”

“Only if you want to. I mean you must like Maria. Ha no one could beat her as a possible relation—“ Stef shut Sascha up with a quick kiss.

“You talk too much” and Stef walked away. Everyone’s jaw dropped and the young boys chased after Stef, who was now paying. Novak had left to see where his family had gone. 

Back in the cars, Stef and Sascha has worked their tension and agreed not to chase after a relationship yet. They were still figuring out their careers. Nick and Alex were now playing random games on Alex’s phone. Domi was texting his coach, Felix was the one driving Denis’ car and Denis was reading a book. 

“I’m happy for you two. You’ll make a cute couple in the future” Nick smiled at his two friend, who side glanced at each other and smiled. 

“Thank you Nick” Stef looked over at the Aussies. Alex had looked up long enough to smile back at the Greek. 

Stef felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked at down at it.

Shapo- U ok now?

Tsitsi- Yeah I’m good now. Hanging outside of the house is all I needed to cheer up.

Domi- U sure it wasn’t because you know he feels the same?

Tsitsi- Maybe that helped it but yeah it was definitely being with everyone outside.

Denis- Happy to help. Maybe next time, you and Domi can switch places. I miss having you here.

Stef- Hahaha at least the plan worked

Domi- That’s true

Alex- Thank god for Felix’s plans

Denis- Honestly tho

Tsitsi- I’m thankful for him in general. He’s a great friend.

Domi- Just invite us to your wedding will you?

Tsitsi- Lmao! You’ll be Sascha’s best man. 

Alex- Who will yours be?

Tsitsi- One of my brothers or you

Alex-YAY!

Domi- See you at the house

Denis- Don’t get lost this time

Tsitsi- Of course not

“STEFANOS MOVE YOUR HEAD!” 

“YOU CAN SEE PAST ME IDIOT”

“STOP EATING MY CHOCOLATE!”

“HEY I BOUGHT IT FOR YOU JERK”

“Here we go again” Alex thought before he went back to playing games with Nick.


End file.
